


Confrontation

by Phantasy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, mafia, talk, vongola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasy/pseuds/Phantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, as few people knew, she wouldn’t want to be kept ‘safe’. Hayato knew. And he knew that yes, she probably did know about the whole mafia affair already.<br/>It doesn’t take long for him to decide that someone needed to talk to the future Donna Vongola. He knew that the Tenth, no matter how wonderful he was, was very much the wrong person to do it. Her brother wouldn't get to the point, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Reborn scare the shit out of the Tenth’s fiancé. </p><p>Alternate reality in which Kyoko + Haru never found out about the Mafia from Tsuna. Gokudera fixes it. NOT 5995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Kyoko wasn’t always going to be in the dark, nor would she always accept to be. That was a fact that Gokudera Hayato knew. He knew that eventually, she would find out.

Maybe she already knows, he mused. Such a big secret was hard to hide- especially since she had already seen glimpses of it through the cracks.

Tsuna wouldn’t always be happy lying to her even though many, even the girl’s own brother agreed that yes- it was the right thing to do. It would keep her safe- from the Vongola’s own enemies and from her own straying thoughts- how many had her beloved hurt to get this far? What did the Vongola do? What has the whole affair done to her dear brother?

But, as few people knew, she wouldn’t want to be kept ‘safe’. Hayato knew. And he knew that yes, she probably did know about the whole mafia affair already.  
It doesn’t take long for him to decide that someone needed to talk to the future Donna Vongola. He knew that the Tenth, no matter how wonderful he was, was very much the wrong person to do it. Her brother wouldn’t get to the point, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Reborn scare the shit out of the Tenth’s fiancé.

So that was how he’d ended up in the Vongola’s most private of dining rooms, a cosy, warm space especially in the time of winter, sipping from a cup of Earl Grey sitting opposite a very composed Kyoko, who was nibbling on a chocolate cookie.

She looked over at the silver- haired Mafioso. “Um, excuse me, Gokudera-san, but may I ask why you’ve called me here?”

Gokudera looked up from his tea reluctantly. Despite going out of his way to making an appointment with Kyoko and booking the room, he was still hesitant about the matter. It’s your duty as the right hand man, he told himself while watching the now slightly nervous Kyoko.

For the Tenth, he chanted in his head, clinging onto it desperately as if it was his survival mantra (odds were 100 to 1 that is was).

“We need to talk.” Oh, those glorious four words that wriggled into the head of every stressed, upset, tired or angry person in the world.

Kyoko had the nerve to look up at Gokudera innocently. “About what?”

Gokudera ignored her question, fiddling in his pockets, trying to find a grip on a cigarette. He failed, and scowled. “You know what I mean.”

“Ah yes- sumo wrestling wasn’t it?” she murmurs thoughtfully, with a mocking undertone.

It takes Gokudera seconds to realise that Kyoko was feeling bitter about being kept in the dark, and a few more that a few years ago, he would’ve blown up at her for making a jeer out of the issue. It was unusual realising that you were growing up.

“The mafia, and the vongola,” he mutters, correcting her, loud enough for her to hear but not enough for the eavesdropper’s outside the door to pick up on. He made a mental note to go chase around Lambo and I-pin when he was done with Kyoko.

She gives him a sad, ironic smile. “You know, you’re the first person to even mention the word mafia and Vongola to me in the same sentence. I bet Tsuna hasn’t even thought about it. ”

Hearing the jibe made at Vongola Decimo, Hayato quickly went into defensive mode- a habit he never really got out of. “Tsuna probably knew that you knew already, and didn’t want you stressing even more about it.”

A genuine look of surprise appeared on her face. “How-?” she said, unable to stop herself. Then she quickly answered her own question with a memory. “Of course- his hyper intuition, was it?”

It was Gokudera’s turn to be surprised. “How do you know about that?”

She smiled sheepishly. “I have ears. One can attend so many mafia gatherings without hearing a thing or to. I’m not a little child that you can shut off from the world.”

Finally getting grip of his cigarette, Gokudera started groping for his lighter. “We never tried to.”

Kyoko raised an elegant, questioning eyebrow, and Gokudera once again saw a glimpse of why the Tenth had chosen her as his beloved- she knew when to let go, and could take things better than most girls, she was not weak, but resourceful and the fact that she grew up comfortable with her appearance and mind didn’t hurt either. Tsuna was happy, and Gokudera approved, if the girl accepted.

“Does any of this change your opinion of Tsuna?” he questioned, lighting his cigarette, watching her expression drift over the smoke, never changing.

“No. It doesn’t. The Vongola will always have to have a leader. Maybe it’s just for the best that it’s Tsuna. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, and good judgment. He’ll make sure that innocent people would not get hurt, and that the Vongola won’t fall,” she said.

The right hand man recognises that blind trust. He recognises that it could very well get her killed one day, and maybe no one would care. He finds comfort in it, because she still held the Tenth in high regards, and because that trust was similar to his- scarily so.

“Do you love him?”

She stares at him for a second, but doesn’t hesitate to answer. “I do.”

“You do realise that if you said anything else, I wouldn’t have any hesitation hurting you right now,” he said coolly, taking a drag out of his cigarette.

“A scary thought,” she said dryly. “You are a good right hand man, Hayato-san.”

“And you may make a good mafia wife,” retorts Gokudera. “But will you do that? Stay at home, have everything pass in one ear and out the other, and bear the heirs of the Vongola?”

She shakes her head. “I won’t.”

“Oh?” Gokudera questioned.

“I have plans. I’m not going to stay behind, not like before,” she admitted quietly. “Hibari-san helped me find my flame.”

She’s grown, he mused. We all have.

Seeing as the bomber was not answering, she continued. “It’s the sky flame.”

For some reason, Hayato wasn’t surprised, although he didn’t expect it. “What are you going to with it?”

“Find a teacher I hope,” she told him, fiddling with her biscuit. “Most of the Vongola guardians are usually busy, though. Do you have anyone in mind?”

A few people flashed in his mind- the tutors of the Vongola. Dino. Squalo. Shamal. Collonello. A flash of midnight blue entered his mind. Of course, he thought.  
“I know a person. You know her too. Lal Mirch. She’s the best when it comes to these things. Strict, tough, but the best of the best. I could call in a favour for you if you like,” he suggested, eyeing her carefully, testing her.

“I can handle strict and tough. It’s probably easier than handling being defenceless and at the mercy of a Mafioso,” she said, a determined look in her eyes. Yes, they’ve all grown, he confirmed. He was helping the girl against the tenth’s approval. He had changed.

Gokudera drawed out the silence, taps out the ash from his cigarette and eventually extinguishing it from the tray that the staff always kept handle for whenever the storm guardian visited. Slowly, he looked up at the hopeful girl.

“You want it to be a secret from Tsuna, right?”

The girl nodded. “He’d fall out of his chair if he finds out.”

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's probably my second (well, really, it's my first) properly finished fan-fiction, and the first one for KHR. Hope you liked it.


End file.
